El concurso de ensueño
by Ada-chan xD
Summary: NO ES SOUTH PARK NO ENCONTRE LA CATEGORIA DE 1D Y X ESO ESTA AKI. Una chica vivia una vida normal al norte de Inglaterra con su madre , hermanos y su prima hasta que un dia un concurso canvia la vida de ella y su prima. Que pasara al darse cuenta que aficion a 1D no es solo de fan?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila kiar , nuestra protagonista se encontraba durmiendo a las 11:00 de la mañana un lunes ,cuando de repente sonó su teléfono era su madre.

_Alo_ – dijo kiar.

**Mira hija ya estas en la secundaria** – pregunto confusa la madre.

_No que hora es_.

**Son los 11 de la mañana , que acaso no piensas ir al colegio.**

_Madre hablamos el sábado , tengo que bañarme._

Kiar era una chica de 14 años de edad , que vivía con su padre después del divorcio de sus creadores , tenia el cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda , ojos marrón claro como tirando a amarillo , de tez café con leche por haci decirlo ,gentil , linda , medio bipolar , graciosa y directioner , si haci como lo leyeron DIRECTIONER.

La chica por suerte llego a tiempo a el colegio para encontrarse con una sorpresa los one direction estaban haciendo un concurso en su colegio, se preguntaran cual es y pues era de quien adivinara la edad de la mascota de Zayn se ganaría la oportunidad de acompañarlos en la gira mundial , ya que necesitaban un toque femenino y fresco para la gira.

¡Kiar kiar! , mira los one direction me tome una foto con zayn – dijo la friki pelinegra conocida como danny y mejor amiga y prima de kiar.

Si , ya me di cuenta.

Mira tu podrías ganar ese concurso eres super , pero SUPER fan de one direction – dijo alentando a la castaña.

Yo , no como crees – dijo tratando de ocultar un sonrojo – pero de todos modos lo intentare solo por ti.

Que dureza – dijo con cara de emoción danny.

Tiempo después con one direction.

No an visto a zayn – dijo niall.

No desapareció hace un rato – dijo harry un poco confuso.

A lo mejor una fan lo secuestro – bromeo un poco louis.

Jajaja muy gracioso – dijo liam.

Bueno lo buscaría pero hay que decir quien es el ganador – dijo harry parándose de su asiento.

Si no lo tuviéramos que hacer igual no lo buscarías – dijo niall haciendo lo mismo que harry.

Los chicos se encontraban en el auditorio, pidieron la atención del publico para dar a conocer el nombre de la ganadora todas las chicas se comían las uñas una que otra se desmayaba con tan solo ver a los chicos entrar en la pista.

Hola – dijo niall a través de micrófono – muchas gracias por haber participado.

Mucha suerte – dijo louis.

Y la ganadora – dijo harry – es . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**estúpido suspenso**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**okey por favor deja esta gafedad ada.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es . . . Breisska – termino de decir liam.

A . . . ella gano – dijo kiar con la cabeza gacha.

Jeje kiar no te preocupes la rubia oxigenada hija de puta mal nacida no merece eso – dijo la azabache tratando de animar a su amiga – te parece si vamos a comer pizza yo invito.

Claro – dijo un poco mas animada.

. . . . . . . . .

mmm mmm mmmmm – decía una persona en un cuarto oscuro - "_aplausos ya están eligiendo a la ganadora"_ - pensó aquella persona tratando de zafarce de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban , cuando por fin se saco la cuerda de la boco lo único que hiso fue gritar - ! AUXILIO ¡ ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE ¡ ! ESA CHICA NO DEVERIA GANAR POR FAVOR HIJOS DE PUTA¡.

_** CONTINUARA . . .**_

**Hola's , disculpa por lo corto del fic , pero es que soy nueva en fanfiction , le agradesco a mi prima Danny Tucker por haberme ingresado a este mundo que desde hace tiempo me tentaba xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiar y danny se dirigían a la salida cuando de pronto escucharon gritos provenientes del segundo piso, las dos chicas desalentadas se dirigieron al piso y a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos , para su sorpresa el cuarto tenia la cerradura puesta.

Danny tiene el pasador puerto – dijo la mayor mientras trataba de forzar la puerta.

No te preocupes yo lo arreglo – la pelinegra saco un gancho de su cabello lo enderezo y como si de una llave se tratara la menor lo introdujo en la cerradura – un poco más , mmm – la chica trato un poco mas.

Danny esto no es una película de espías – dijo kiar y la otra rio por lo bajo.

¡TACHAN!– dijo la menor mientras habría la puerta .

Y tu madre dice que yo soy la mala influencia – dijo la mayor mientras entraba en la sala oscura.

Al entrara en la habitación kiar prendió las luces y para su sorpresa se encontró con que zayn, estaba amordazado con muchas tiras , una le colgaba del cuello y un antifaz en los ojos , la pelinegra se lanzo encima del aquel chico mayor que ellas. Después de eso las chicas lo desataron y de ultimo le quitaron el antifaz.

T-tu eres la chica de antes – dijo zayn al ver a la azabache con que se había tomado una "gustosa" foto.

Jejeje sip yo misma – dijo la chica con un guiño de ojo.

Conoces a zayn – dijo la mayor un poco anonada.

Bueno es que no fue tan fácil ser la primera en tomarme una foto con zayn – dijo sacándole la lengua a su prima.

Como paso eso – dijo kiar mientras danny ayudaba a pararse del suelo al azabache.

_Los one direction llegaban a una particular escuela en el norte de Inglaterra ,una azabache vio el inconfundible carro en que se transportaban ,una cosa que le llamo la atención fue ver la puerta abierta "one direction en mi colegio, voy a entrar a ese carro para ser la primera en tomarme una foto com zayn y poder presumir" pensó mientras señalaba el carro ._

zayn agradeció a las chicas y se dirigió hacia el auditorio donde se encontraban los one direction

Deténganse ella no es la ganadora, fue una trampa todo comenso cuando tenia ganas de ir al baño y una chica me. . .

" _zayn caminaba tranquilamente mientras buscaba alguna puerta que fuera el baño cuando una chica prácticamente lo drogo com cloro foro la chica espera que zayn reaccione y lo obliga a decirle la edad de su perrita, lo dejo encerrado para que no la delatara"_

ella me obligo eso es trampa – dijo señalando a la rubia oxigenada

¿como es que alguien puede ser tan cruel? – dijo harry decepcionado de la rubia

bueno es tiempo de anunciar la segunda ganadora – exclamo liam- la ganadora la va a anunciar zayn malik

la ganadora es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

otra ves con el estúpido suspenso

.

.

.

.

**kiar tucker!**

kiar y danny dieron brincos de alegría, por que no podían creerlo

los one direction la llevaron a su casa para que se cambiara , pero ella quería que danny fuera por que ella fue la que motivo a kiar a concursar y la apoyo

pero no les daba tiempo de buscar a danny, y ella insistió y siguió insistiendo hasta que convenció a los chicos , fueron a la casa de danny para buscarla , tocaron la puerta y una chica despelucada la abrió.

Danny se encuentra durmiendo esto es holograma – dijo la azabache con los ojos cerrados.

Hermana gemela no tan gemela vístete que te vas de jira – dijo kiar y la menor abrió los ojos como platos.

QUE – vio a one direction – COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME CUANDO SAVEZ QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO -la menor se fue a cambiar y volvió de inmediato – kiar savez que me encantaría pero no puedo ir todavía voy bien en el colegio.

Kiar le vio decepcionada , de pronto una figura negra con ojos en llamas apareció de la nada.

DANNYELA – dijo con voz de ultratumba la mujer – a que no adivinas lo que paso hoy.

No madre que paso – la menor salio corriendo a su cuarto mientras sudaba frio.

Pues fui a la reunión para que me dieran tus notas y adivina que – una sonrisa mal fingida en la cara de la madre apareció.

jejeje sigo sin saber que paso – la chica ya casi terminaba la maleta.

Pues que tus notas eran muy , pero MUY malas – dijo la figura sombría en busca de la menor.

Danny salio corriendo de la casa mientras se llevaba a kiar , one direction y sus maletas en el carro todo miraban las escaleras en especial las dos chicas.

Qu-que están esperando solo conduzcan de una puta vez – dijo la chica nerviosa.

Y haci fue que las dos primas se fueron con one direction a una linda jira mundial , dejando a la medre de la menor pegando gritos , maldiciones y blasfemias al azar ; eso gritos no eran por que la chica se fuera si no por las mala notas de la chica.

Que fue eso – se atrevió a preguntar liam.

Una familia muy estricta – dijeron las dos al uniso.

las dos chicas se sorprendieron por la lujosidad del hotel donde se hospedaran esa noche , pero por ser numero impar una persona dormirá sola. La desicion no fue muy dificil.

Yo voy a dormir solo – dijo zayn con cara de miedo – NO ME AGUANTO MAS SECUESTROS , NI FOTOS DE CHICAS LOCAS.

Jejeje la foto no fue tan mala – dijo danny.

Bueno chicas con quien desearían pasar una noche – pregunto chistoso louis.

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron al máximo , _mente yoi encendida –_ YO CON HARRY – dijo kiar – mmm pues yo . . . de tin marin de do niall – dijo danny haciendo que todos rieran.

Era una linda noche el cielo despejado y una luna llena resplandecía en el horizonte , todo los chicos de one direction es decir niall , harry , liam , louis y zayn dormían cómodamente a excepción del este ultimo que no pelaba el ojo por paranoia a que una de las chicas lo secuestraran y esas chicas tampoco dormían por que estaban haciendo una competencia de mensajes a ver cual chico se veía mas lindo durmiendo.

**Los dorados cabellos de niall se ven mas bonitos que los rulos de harry**

**Dænny ŧu¢ĸ€r.**

Recibió kiar el mensaje de danny.

**El color rosa de los labios de harry es mas lindo que los de niall. :**p

**ĸiar ŧu¢ĸ€r.**

"_ja si claro kiar" _- pensó la azabache mientras alcanzaba a leer el mensaje , ella iva a responder cuando una mano le quita el teléfono. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Niall Horan.

A si que mi cabello rubio es mas lindo que los rulos de harry no? – dijo el rubio para molestar a la menor.

Lo ciento estas hablando con un holograma , esto lo esta imaginado tu mente – dijo danny mientras hacia movimientos tontos con los dedos.

Claro , y yo soy un chico normal y corriente.

En realidad si por que te veo igual que cualquier chico , dos ojos , una boca , una nariz , dos pies , dos piernas , dos brazos , dos manos , dos orejas , tienes cabello y otra cosa – dijo la chica sin medir lo ultimo que dijo.

Y que seria esa "otra cosa" - dijo hacercandoce mas a su compañera de cama.

Pues no se . . . que crees tu – dijo la chica dando una vuelta para no ver al mayor a los ojos.

**_CONTINUARA . . ._**

**Gracias por leer , dejen su comentario ,que creen que pasar en el siguiente capitulo . . .**

**¿niall dejara de lado el tema?**

**¿zayn podrá dormir sin paranoia?**

**¿que pasara con kiar y harry?**

**¿que aran louis y liam solos ?**


End file.
